


The Time Traveler

by enginerd



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Giant shrimp, time traveling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enginerd/pseuds/enginerd
Summary: What were to happen if Sara Lance popped into National City and gave Alex some confidence?   A time traveling adventure awaits.  
or
Sara pops into Supergirl-world, rocks Alex's socks off, and flits away.  She's a humanitarian like that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Few things:   
> 1\. This is set directly after 2x06.   
> 2\. I hate that Supergirl exists in a different world than Arrow-verse so I have chosen to casually ignore that fact.   
> 3\. @nerdgirlwalking made me do it  
> 4\. This was written pre-2x07, before I realized how much of a badass Alex is and that she definitely doesn't need help in the confidence booster department.

“What do you mean there was a temporal shift in time?” Alex looked incredulously at Winn.  “Is that even a thing?  Can you even measure that thing?”

Winn gave her a look that clearly meant, ‘of course I can’.  Alex suppressed her eye roll.  They were huddled around his computer in the DEO, watching as one of his proprietary programs ran through its cycles to narrow down the temporal shift location to understand exactly where it occurred – or at least that’s what he claimed.  Alex could tell that Winn was silently rejoicing in the attention.  It had been a quiet few weeks and he was relishing in a potentially big case.  She suppressed another eye roll. 

Kara jumped in then, “Actually it is… I think?  I remember hearing something about a small race of aliens from Prendokillum who could time travel but I always thought they were a myth.  They’re millions of light years away… how would they even get here?”

“Why don’t you ask them?”  His computer dinged sounding like a microwave signaling popcorn was ready and there was a blinking curser on a map – the location.  Winn announced the address and Alex was already half way out the door before Kara caught up. 

“Coming with?” Kara asked, her shoulders bouncing and a smile spreading across her face, clearly excited for a new challenge. 

“Yeah – when do I ever sit on the sidelines?”  She walked into the ready room and announced her team code, watching as three men jumped up, grabbing their side arms and racing to prepare the truck. It was good to be the boss. 

“I just didn’t know… I mean with…” Kara started to stutter, awkwardly trying to broach the Maggie incident – that’s what she’d been calling it in her head.  Not that she’d ever dare to mention it out loud.  Alex didn’t want to talk about it so she didn’t want to talk about it.  … But god she wanted to talk about it!

“I’m fine, Kara.” She cut her off and from the look on Kara’s face, she didn’t convince her.  Whatever, she’d deal with that later. 

The ride to the temporal shift location was less than 15 minutes buried in the heart of National City.  Rush hour traffic was just starting to pick up and they only had to turn on the ‘reds and blues’ a few times to avoid some of the more bumper to bumper traffic.  They pulled to a stop in what looked like a neighborhood basketball court.  Cracked concrete with nylon nets in tatters revealing their overuse.  Alex stepped out and immediately grabbed her semi-automatic rifle, holding it at the ready.   There was something in the air.   Like a static electricity but not quite as tangible.  This was the right spot. 

Kara dropped from the sky next to her.  Alex bent her legs as the small earthquake that always followed in the immediate vicinity rolled through the concrete.  She’d never understand how her sister’s slight figure could equate to a tank dropping from the sky. 

Kara shifted subtly in front of Alex.  _She could feel the energy too,_ Alex thought.

“Fan out, be at the ready.” Alex commanded and the three soldiers immediately stepped into action, flanking the regulation basketball court.  Thankfully, no one was around.  It was like the population has sensed something odd and stayed away.  _Weird._  

“This is weird.” Kara whispered when they were alone.  She noticed it too. 

Alex nodded, agreeing, her eyes peering out across the basketball court.  The midafternoon sun was starting to bead her forehead in sweat.  Her black DEO regulation clothing not making it any cooler.  She stepped closer, bypassing Kara who only let her take the lead for a brief second as a courtesy. 

But that was enough time for everything to change.

The air felt as if she was in a Boeing 747 and the equalization system just failed, a loud pop sending Alex’s ears ringing.  She resisted the urge to clamp her hands against her ringing ear drums.  Her muscle memory activating and her gun raised.

Two forms appeared in the middle of the court.  One was a dark burgundy figure.  A large man-like alien, with elongated pointy ears and black hair that was in three odd close cropped patches on his head.  Easily seven feet tall.  He was fighting a smaller figure – a woman – clad in a silvery-white leather outfit with blonde hair that bounced with every blow she parried or landed. 

Kara grabbed her forearm and pulled her back away from the fray.  Just in time, too. The blonde flipped, landing right where she had been standing, using her bō as a pole vault to get away from a long talon that shot out from one of the alien’s hands.  The alien reared back in frustration, before the blonde smacked him hard in the face with her bo.  He screamed and a loud crack followed.  Then he was gone.  All that was left was the blonde standing there, chest heaving from exertion. 

She glanced around, noticing her audience for the first time.  _Or making it appear that this was the first time she noticed them…_ Alex had a feeling the girl was smarter than she appeared.  _Not that she appeared dumb.  The opposite…She was beautiful—very beautiful._ She had these eyes that were the bluest blue she’d ever seen.  It was like staring into the sky on a clear spring day, full of endless possibilities. Or was is like that Mexico trip she took with her family where she snorkeled in the clearest blue water, her and Kara taking turns with a snorkel mask because Kara had accidentally broken hers when she tried to put it on for the first time, an alien still discovering her strength.  Maybe it was both? 

Alex caught herself staring and it wasn’t until the blonde smirked, as if reading her mind, that she jumped and averted her gaze.  She saw that her team had their guns leveled and she quickly stuttered out a stand down, making Kara look at her oddly.  It was a breach of protocol.  She could hear Hank’s voice in her head, _figure out what you have first before you let down your guard._

Alex looked back and saw that the blonde’s gaze hadn’t left her.  She could feel her cheeks and neck warm with a slight blush.  She only hoped the summer heat was enough that she could pass it off for heat stroke.  Maybe if she passed out convincingly?  But then the blonde tilted her head and her eyes sparkled and Alex was gone.  All coherent thought of protocol and leadership were replaced with this woman – her eyes, her hair, her dimpled chin, and athletic form.  She could feel a stupid smile filling her face and knew she likely looked like a school girl with a crush.  Any and all coolness that she had left her and she was now some idiot with a crush. _Crap._

Kara took a step forward but that was apparently too much for the blonde.  She winked at Alex and before she could stutter out another command, she was gone. Lost in the alleyways and back streets like she was a local. She felt Kara take off beside her, likely to try to find her from the sky but she knew it would be useless.  The blonde was gone and now she was stuck dealing with the awkwardness of her team.  She barked out a quick order to search the area while she tried to get a hold of herself.  _What the hell?  A pretty girl smiles at you and suddenly you don’t know how to do your job? Get. It. Together._  

“Who was that?”  Kara broke, landing next to her. She was so distracted she didn’t even feel the mini-earthquakes. 

“The alien?  Looks like it’s your Prendokillum ancestor.” Alex tried to act aloof but knew Kara could see right through her.

“Yeah, I’m more interested in the blonde you made googly eyes at.”

“I did not make googly eyes at her!” Alex huffed, trying to sound indignant but it was like they were back as kids, Kara teasing her about an innocent school crush. 

“Yeah, uh huh.”  The look on her face and tone meant she would not let this go.  “We should probably call Maggie and see if she can put out an APB for her.”

Alex’s mood started to sour, her smile instantly fading.  “Yeah, I’ll give her a call.”

Kara gave her a sympathetic nod then looked at the watch on Alex’s wrist.  “Crap I’m so late!”  A quick arm squeeze (nothing more in public), and Kara was gone.  Alex sighed and called out to her guys to round up so they could head back to base while she dialed Maggie’s number.  Annoyed that at this point she knew it by heart. 

She kept the conversation short, feigning some emergency that she had to get back to but she knew Maggie didn’t buy it.  She couldn’t avoid her forever and when Kara suggested they try to hit up the alien bar later, she prayed that it would be one of the few times that Maggie wouldn’t show. 

She wasn’t that lucky. 

“So how long are you going to be avoiding me, Danvers?” Alex was thankful she was already a drink in when Maggie came striding over.  Kara quietly excused herself from the small booth in the back of the Alien dive bar she’d come to call her favorite and for once in her life Alex wished she could grab ahold of her and make her stay. 

“I’m not avoiding you…” Alex tried to sound convincing but even that was a weak attempt.  One cocked eyebrow and a dimpled smirk and Alex’s heart was set afire.  Her brain sent waves and waves of reminders that it was useless.  That she didn’t like her like that but each second that those brown eyes stared into hers… her resolve was fading again.  _Just try not to act too stupid,_ her brain settled on.

“—much…” She finished, lamely.  _Smooth._

“Look, Alex.” Maggie started, her hand reaching out to hold Alex’s that was grasping her beer glass like it was a lifeline and if she let go, she’d tumble right back into Maggie’s eyes… _lips._ “I—“

“Alex!” Kara interrupted.  Then seeing their hands, mumbled out an apology before pointing not-so-subtly to the blonde at the bar. “It’s her!”

“Her?” Maggie exclaimed, taking her hand back as if it shocked her. “Who’s her?”

Alex’s eyes went wide as she recognized the blonde from the basketball court.  She’d changed and was now wearing dark jeans, with black boots – practical but stylish – a form fitting but flowy light blue blouse under a black leather jacket.  Alex could feel her brain turning to mush again.  

“She’s the woman that was with the Prendokillum.” Kara answered, stepping back into their conversation.  She was practically buzzing with excitement then remembering that Maggie had no idea she was Supergirl tried to cover.  “Or so I think she is, I mean.  From your description of her, she sounds spot on.”  She finished barely convincingly.  “You should talk to her!”

“The APB woman?”  Maggie questioned, one eyebrow raised in skepticism.  God, Alex liked those eyebrows… and dimples.  Did she mention the dimples?  Alex watched as she looked the blonde up and down, a shrug following.  “You didn’t tell me she was hot.”

“I mean—“ Alex could feel herself starting to stutter.  “I mean— she’s not—I mean – she’s attractive—for sure – but I mean—I’m here to – She’s –“ Alex glanced up to see an amused expression on both Maggie and Kara’s face.  She swallowed.  “I’m going to go see what she’s doing here.”

Maggie’s smirk and Kara’s puppy like excitement, egged her on as she quickly excused herself and made her way over to the blonde.  She had exactly 47 steps to get her cool back and figure out what to say. 

“You’re her.” _Smooth Danvers.  Smooth._ Turns out she need another 100 steps to get her cool back. 

“I’m me.” The blonde smiled.  “Sara.”  Alex was forgetting her name.  _Nope_.  She forgot her name.  Sara’s smile grew into a Cheshire grin.  Like a spider that had caught a fly in her web.  Fascinated with her prey.  “Besides being beautiful, what’s your name?” 

Alex’s breath hitched.  What was happening to her?  She thought only Maggie could make her feel this way but right now her entire body felt like it was on fire and she found she was enjoying the flames.  “A-A-Alex.”

“It’s nice to meet you Alex.”  Sara’s hand came up between them for a handshake and Alex blindly shook it, shivering when Sara gently stroked the back of her hand as she pulled away.  Sara smiled widely at her, waiting for Alex to make the next move. 

“Uh-uh-“ Alex stuttered, then immediately chastised herself.  _Get it together!_  She swallowed and straightened.  Leaning in closer, causing the blonde’s left eyebrow to lift ever so slightly.  “You’re the woman that was at the basketball court today.”

Sara’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly, a memory flashing across them before recognition hit and then subsided back against a cool confidence.  Alex waited as Sara flitted through the options, tell the truth, deny, or flee.  Those were always the three options that every person being questioned went through.  _Every single time._

Sara took a sip from her drink – _scotch… interesting choice –_ then settled her gaze back on Alex.  “Maybe…What did you see?”

Alex realized she finally had the upper hand in the conversation and could feel confidence returning.  “A woman and an alien shifting through time.”

Sara’s eyes widened ever so slightly that Alex was 100% sure that if she wasn’t interrogation trained she would have missed it.  Sara downed her drink, threw some cash on the bar, and tilted her head to the side – a silent follow me. 

Alex caught Kara’s gaze and with their sisterly bond conveyed that Kara was to wait a minute before following.  Then she spotted Maggie who had a questioning look of annoyance.  Alex figured it was probably from their conversation being interrupted before. 

They walked several paces away from the entrance, away from ears and prying eyes. Sara spun around squaring her shoulders to Alex when she thought they were far enough, “What do you know?”

“No, I think it’s time for me to ask questions now.” Alex realized their slight height difference, her just edging out the time traveler. 

Sara smiled, eyes dancing, as she threw up her hands palms up as if conceding to a fight.  _Did this woman take anything seriously?_ It was kind of refreshing.  _And hot.  Definitely hot._ Alex nodded, her sense of duty finally inching out her libido.  “How did you get here?”

“Not until you tell me who you are.  Just because you’re friends with Supergirl doesn’t make me trust you.”  Sara folded her arms across her chest and widened her stance.  The smirk gone from her face.  There it was again, a glimpse of something more.  Like she was much more in charge of a situation than she liked to let her audience perceive. 

Alex pulled out her ID, leaving the DEO tag. If she was a time traveler, she probably knows more than Alex would ever know about their alien underworld. “Alex Danvers, Department of Extra-Normal Operations.  Now you.”

Sara glanced at the ID and nodded slightly, causing Alex to put it back in her back pocket.  “My team and I have been chasing an alien around the time continuum who has been wreaking havoc on history.   Calls himself Dytus.”

“Dytus?”

Sara shrugged and it was adorable.  One shoulder bouncing up in the air.  What was happening to her?   _Pay attention!_ “Ancient names.  I don’t make ‘em up.”

“God that’s terrible.”

“Yup.  Anyway, I got separated from my team in 2314 and have been fighting him trying to get back ever since.” Sara grabbed a large gaudy looking necklace from her jacket pocket.  “He grabbed an amulet a few fights back, which I stole.  And have been trying to use as leverage to reunite with my team.  But it’s not working so far.  So far, we just pop into a timeline, fight a bit, he runs away for a while, then comes back, we fight, and he pops us to another timeline.  Rinse, wash, repeat.”  She shook her head.  “Very annoying.”

Alex could barely comprehend what she was saying.  She remembered in advanced physics hearing about the potential of different timelines and planes of existence but it all seemed like a myth.  Of course, with Kara coming along and the DEO, she was stretching her sense of understanding daily. 

She fingered the amulet, bringing it to the light from the lone street lamp a few paces away.  It was the size of her palm, outlined with a flowery pattern, with a large ruby in the middle that reminded Alex of the Prendokillum’s skin.  Clearly very old.  “What does it do?”

Sara drew it back, putting it back in her jacket pocket.  “We think it’s a way to open a portal to allow more Prendokillum’s into our world.”

Alex’s eyes widened, “Imagine what that would do to our history.”

“Smart and beautiful.” Sara whistled and Alex could feel her confidence starting to slide away being replaced with the stuttering idiot again.  

“I—so umm – what now?” Alex asked, her arms crossing over her chest.  She was not used to this attention. 

Sara smiled, sensing her uncomfortableness but seeming not to dwell on it.  She could somehow ride this line of cool confidence but not being so pushy that it pushed any non-consent buttons.   “Now we wait.  He’s likely still in the area.  He can jump through time and space.  When jumping through time it takes a lot of effort – the longer the timeline, the more effort.  We just got back from the 1820s so he’s likely sleeping it off for a few hours.  I was hoping to find some info at the local alien bar but then a pretty girl interrupted me.”

Alex blushed again.  _GET IT TOGETHER, s_ he was practically shouting in her head. 

Suddenly, a loud crack sounded and Dytus appeared several yards away.  He looked pissed, advancing on them, his long talon like fingers already outstretched ready for a fight. 

“Or he’s right here.” Sara reached into a secret compartment in her jacket and pulled out her bō.  She elongated it and in one swift motion split it into two so now she had two weapons.  She didn’t hesitate, advancing on the alien and beating him back. Alex joined her, using a knife she kept in her boot, and together the two of them had him reeling on the ground. 

Then the air began to shift again like it had at the Basketball courts but more – _or worse._   Alex looked up and stumbled back slightly.  Dytus’s lips peeled back into what Alex came to realize was a terrifying version of a smile and he grabbed her by the arm.  Dytus grabbed Sara and then Alex had a sensation of tumbling but her feet were on the ground.  _Or they were?_ The last thing Alex clearly saw was Maggie and Kara both yelling out her name, Kara racing forward trying to grab her but it was too late. She was gone. 

She was tumbling and spiraling, only slightly aware of the strong grasp on her arm.  And as fast as it had started, it was all over.  She collapsed on the ground in a heap feeling as though her leg was now protruding out of her forehead and her butt was likely where her left foot was.  A quick pat down revealed that everything was where it should be.

Glancing around frantically, she found Sara coming to a stand just a few feet to her left.  Dytus was already up ready to advance.  Sara was up now too.  Ducking a blow that Alex was sure would have killed her.  She landed one uppercut and then feigned a cross before landing another uppercut.    Dytus was getting annoyed now.  He roared and then was gone, but this time it wasn’t a crack like all the other ones she’d remembered hearing.  It was more like a fizzle. 

“Damnit!” Sara yelled, looking around and spotting Alex.  “Shit.  Are you okay?”

Alex tried to stand, but she didn’t get very far.  She felt like she had spun too fast on a marry-go-round and then jumped off.  Her legs and brain not quite in sync yet.  She swallowed down the bile in her throat and stood with more resolve now, refusing to look weak. “Where are we?”

Sara looked around, seeing nothing of familiarity, she shrugged, “No idea.”  She rubbed her nose.  “Kind of smells like bad sushi…”

Then they felt the earth begin to shake.  It wasn’t an earthquake, it was like several small booms.  Bigger than Kara’s landings.  Like someone was driving piles in the ground at rapid succession. 

“No way…” Sara whispered, staring at something over Alex’s shoulder.  She was almost afraid to turn, but her curiosity and the way that Sara began to back up slightly couldn’t stop her. 

“Is that a giant shrimp?”  Alex couldn’t believe her eyes. 

“Yup. That’s a giant shrimp.”  Sara grabbed her wrist.  “Run!”

There was a shrimp the size of a Snoopy blimp at a Macy’s Day Parade chasing them. They realized quickly that they were in an ancient wetland, jumping over puddles and greenery so lush, it was hindering their escape.  Sara had let go of her wrist as soon as it became too much to navigate the greenery one handed.  Alex tried not to dwell on the missing heat that still was burning where she had been touched.  She only had time to partially roll her eyes at herself before she was forced to dodge a tree limb.  

“Is this the past or the future?” Alex yelled over the shrimps ticking like sounds and booming footsteps.

“God, I hope it’s the past!” Sara yelled back, pushing past a particularly large bushy tree.  “Dytus?  This world blows, can we go somewhere else?” She yelled that last bit out into the forest, but Alex knew it was likely futile.  Dytus could be anywhere on this world.  He was in their timeline, but he could be sleeping off his fatigue in a cave somewhere. 

Alex tripped and she went down hard.  Luckily, the ground was soft with grassy moss and mud that she avoided nothing more than superficial injuries.  But it was just enough time for the giant shrimp to be on her.  She rolled and avoided its antennae seeking her out.  Its giant black eyes likely not able to see her very well.  Its legs were twice the circumference of her entire body and they were blindly stamping the ground, knowing she was there but not able to do anything about it. 

Sara was by her side though, a knife outstretched, slashing the legs but not penetrating the hardened shell.  “Oh come on!” She muttered, while continuing to dodge the legs.  But then she used one to hop onto another, and then in a blink of an eye, Alex saw that she was straddling the damn thing.  Stabbing relentlessly into his neck where the soft flesh was.  After several stabs, it seemed that she finally hit something good, because the shrimp stiffened and began to drop.  “Out of the way!” Sara yelled seconds before the shrimp dropped with a finality.  Flopping in a dead heap. 

Alex scampered back, drinking in giant gulps of air.  Her hands blindly patting the rest of her body – _yes, everything was still there._   Sara came to stand over her, offering her a hand.  “What the hell?”

Sara smiled, that brilliant smile, eyes shining.  Alex’s heart skipped a beat.  Even with Sara covered in shrimp goop, she was beautiful.  She could only imagine what she looked like right now.  That thought came with a frown but it was like Sara could read her mind again, “Don’t worry, you’re still pretty.”

Alex felt her face warm but took the hand.  Sara pulled her up to a stand, her momentum bringing them close together.  She was keenly aware that the last time she had been this close to a woman, she’d kissed them and then got brutally rejected.  The sting of the reminder caused her to take a step back.  Clearing her throat and smoothing her hair down, she muttered an apology.  She ignored the curious look that Sara gave her. 

The air began to shift around them.  “Incoming.” Sara whispered before Dytus appeared.  This time there was no fight.  He simply grabbed the pair and they were stumbling back through time.  Just as quickly as he appeared, he disappeared.  Depositing them in a new time and scampering away likely to rest even more. 

“Seems he was not a fan of shrimp world.” Sara joked, getting her bearings. 

“That makes two of us.” Alex was annoyed to see that despite traveling through time, the shrimp goop didn’t stay in the old world.  “Where are we now?”

“You really need to brush up on your history.” Sara joked, but it fell flat.  Alex was covered in goop, an unwilling passenger in a terrible time traveling plot.  She made a show of looking around at the high columns and the cobblestone roads.  “Looks like ancient Greece.”

“Ques es?” Alex and Sara spun around, their eyes falling on an older man with what appeared to be his daughter.  Or at least, she hoped it was.  Their age gap a bit more than was what palatable for Alex’s modern mind.  He repeated it again, Alex’s high school Latin coming back to her. 

“Uh peregrini enim sumus.”  _We are travelers._ Or at least that’s what she thought she said.  Honestly, she barely remembered. 

Sara looked at her impressed before stepping forward with slightly more confidence.  “Experti sumus descendere in terram in deliciis.” _We are gods, coming down to experience earth’s pleasures._

Alex’s eyes went wide alongside the older man and daughter’s.  Before long, Alex found herself nodding along with Sara’s demands and soon enough they were in an elaborate chateau with maid’s fetching clothing, food, and wine. 

“Look, we won’t be here long enough to affect a timeline.  Relax.” Sara had said in between a demand for a heated bath and soon enough, the baths were being heated, rose petals and jasmine being added to the water. 

Then they were alone in a giant chamber with a bath the size of a small pool with water that Alex was pretty sure was hotter than the water that her apartment was able to produce.  Sara didn’t waste a moment.  Shrugging off her jacket and shirt. 

Alex spun away, sputtering.  “Um, I-I-I’ll give you some privacy.  You can go first and yeah—I’ll wait outside.”

“Don’t be an idiot.  The water will get cool.” Alex heard Sara stepping into the water. 

“N-n-no it’s cool.” Alex could feel her heart racing as she tried to get a hold of herself.  She’d never met anyone as forward as Sara and it was frightening and terrifying and exhilarating and lovely all at the same time.

“Alex.” Sara was using a tone that was akin to what she used on her soldiers when they forgot to properly file the right paperwork for the right alien encounter. “Get in the water.”

And like one of her shoulders she snapped to.  Removing her jacket and sliding off her ruined shirt and pants.  She took a deep breath and her underwear followed.  _It’s fine.  It’s fine.  Just like a college skinny dip or whatever._ Not that she actually did that…

She turned around and saw that Sara was on the other side of the bath several feet away, scrubbing what looked to be soap into her hair.  Completely ignoring her inner struggle.  Her brain reminding her that Sara was very good at the illusion of aloofness.  She likely knew exactly what she was doing. 

Before she could dwell any longer, she slid into the slightly murky water, wincing at the heat.  She caught Sara glancing over, a smile on her face, before Alex dunked her whole head under water, trying to escape.

She felt like a child.  Her heart was hammering in her chest like it was early Christmas morning and Kara was bursting into the room reminding her that Santa had come.  But then she also felt like running away, like a child who was afraid of the dark. Why had nothing in her life prepared her for this?  Why was everything so scary?  In the past month, she realized she had feelings for women and here she was – in a bath with a beautiful woman who obviously thought she was attractive but she couldn’t do a single thing about it.  Every step she was frozen with fear.  Frozen with an inability to make coherent thought into action.   She kept thinking back to what would have been her reaction three months ago? Would she have cared?  Or would she be in the same place despite Maggie? 

And there it was… It all came back to Maggie.  A woman who opened her eyes into this brave new world and then shut her away.  A world that she was unsure if she even wanted without her.  Another piece of her mind began to laugh (sounding suspiciously like Maggie’s laugh – _come on Danvers)_ , thinking back to how she was reacting with Sara.  She definitely wanted this brave new world.  But then why couldn’t she act!  Why couldn’t she be the confident woman that she knew she was and just act.  _Just do!  Go for it!_

She waited until her lungs burned and then stayed a few seconds more just to feel anything but the needles of what was going to happen next pumping through her veins. 

She popped up out of the water and drew a deep audible breath.  More audible than she intended.  Sara gave her a look.  “You okay there, Alex?”

“Fine.” She managed before turning around, drawing in more lungsful of air.  She found a soap bar on her side and starting to scrub away the shrimp goop.  Pleased at herself with putting a thought into action – she was dirty and now she will be clean. 

But the scrubbing only lasted so long and by the time she was on her third round of hair wash and body scrub, she heard Sara stepping out of the bath.  She turned, catching a glimpse of a muscular thigh and bare back before they were wrapped in a towel. 

“I’m going to get our clothes cleaned and grab some robes.  You cool?”  Alex halfheartedly shrugged a nod and watched as Sara gathered their garments and headed out. 

When she was alone, Alex sighed loudly.  Relieved but disappointed.  She washed away the rest of the soap and paddled to the edge of the bath.  Putting both elbows on the edge, and settling her chin in her palms.  What was happening to her?  She would give anything to go back to the days of before. 

With a heavy sigh, she hoisted herself out of the water and wrapped herself in a towel, sitting on one of the benches, waiting for Sara’s return.  The disappointed feeling didn’t subside but with it came a strange resolve. Sara didn’t take long, coming back in a beautiful flowy ivory robe that had a deep v-neck and cinched at her waist.  And for the first-time Alex realized, she called her beautiful in her head without a feeling of shame or embarrassment. 

And just like that, confidence began to fill her bones.  Alex stood, a feeling of lightness overcoming her.  She met Sara half way and again Sara could read her mind, dropping Alex’s robe on a nearby bench and bringing her arms to wrap around Alex just as they wrapped around her.  The two meeting in a kiss. 

***

“So what’s your story?” Sara laughed, her eyes heavy with sleep.  They somehow had found their way to a bedroom and hadn’t left for several hours.  Nor had they slept.

Alex laughed too, realizing the absurdity of the situation.  “Oh so now you want to know?”

“I didn’t see you asking!” Sara joked, shoving her slightly, while still tracing a bare hip bone as if committing it to memory, despite Alex knowing that this was a dalliance that would not last.  “How’d you get caught up in the DEO?”

“Smart kid. Plucked out of obscurity.”  Alex knew Sara wasn’t buying it but let it slide.  Some stories couldn’t be told.  “You?  How’d you get into the time traveling business.”

“Met a boy.  Went on a cruise with him.  Got shipwrecked.  Rescued by a beautiful assassin.  Fell in love with the assassin. Became an assassin.  Died.  Brought back to life.  Became a legend.  Then a time lord.”  Sara said it so nonchalantly that Alex couldn’t tell if any of it was real.  The scars on her body the only thing that made her believe. “Or something like that.”

“How was dying?”  Alex asked, keeping the joke going.  _It was a joke, right?_

“Peaceful.  Would rate it five stars.”  Sara replied, the hand that was committing her hip bone to memory had started to travel again.  “Well maybe not the dying bit.  That was painful.  But after that.  I think that bit was good.”

Alex was now very confused but her post-coital haze couldn’t bring herself to care.  “So this is what you do?  Seduce women and travel through time?”  It was said with no malice or judgement, only curiosity. 

“I’d like to say that this is not a trend, but its happened more than once... so potentially?”  Alex turned her back on Sara, but didn’t pull away.  She just needed the space as she processed that she was likely just another dalliance to this beautiful woman.  Sara took this as an invitation to splay kisses on her neck and back.  She didn’t mind. 

“What happened to the beautiful assassin?” She angled her neck to give her more access but noticed that Sara pulled back at the question.  

“Oh that is not a story you get to hear.”

Alex, began to play with the freckled, calloused hand that was now wrapped around her belly.

“I’ll tell you mine, if you tell me yours.” Alex joked, not thinking that Sara would take the bait. 

Silence stretched, as if Sara was trying to figure out where to start.  It stretched so long that Alex couldn’t tell if Sara had fallen asleep or not.  But then she began. “When I came back from the dead, everything was off.  All emotions.  Pleasure.  Love.  Fear.  The only real emotion that I could tap into was anger.  But it was weird.  I knew the people and I knew the emotions that I _should_ feel, but it was like everything was switched off.”  She paused, letting Alex continue a complete repetition of tracing each finger on her left hand before continuing again.  “I couldn’t stay knowing that I wasn’t all there.  I couldn’t look at her and see love in her eyes knowing that I was incapable of feeling.” 

Sara shifted, moving her body slightly away, but still staying wrapped around Alex.  Needing the closeness but not enjoying the proximity.  “Things are changing though.  The other day I was afraid.  I was afraid for my crew.  Maybe they’re coming back – my emotions.  I just hope that it won’t be too late.”

Silence began to stretch between the pair again as Alex tried to figure out what to say.  In the end, she didn’t have too as Sara sighed and said, “Your turn.”

“Mine features less death.” Sara huffed a laugh behind her.  “But I hope it will be just as riveting.”

“I’m sure it will be.”  Sara’s cockiness was back bringing a smile to Alex’s face.  Her goal.

“I uh—I uh didn’t really know about this whole gay thing until a few months ago.” She stiffened, ready for the rejection.  But when none came, she continued.  “I um—met a girl.”

“That’s how most of these things begin.” Sara joked.

“Yes.” She swallowed.  “And um.  She was—is – kind of colleague.”

“Is it Supergirl?” Sara questioned. 

“What—No gross!” Alex shook her head in disgust.  “It’s not Supergirl.”

“What—she’s kind of hot…” Sara muttered.

“Gross.  No.” Alex shook her head, but the distraction had kind of worked. In a desperate need to get Sara back on track she was willing to spill more information.  “She’s a Detective.  Look we were hanging out a bunch and she called me gay.  And I was like – NO. I’m definitely not gay.  Then realized.  Maybe I am.  And then I kissed her and she definitely did not like that so I’m just kind of floating around.  Totally into her but she doesn’t want me.  There.”  She finished.  “There is my thing.  Happy?”

“That’s a big thing.” Sara concluded, eyes wide.  Pulling away, allowing Alex to turn on her back, while she still lay on her side facing her.  

“Yup.”  Alex shrugged.  “Not as big as your death feelings thing, but pretty big.”  Sara gave her a half smile.  A knowing smile.  She rolled her eyes, sighing.  “I know.”

“Look, I’m not saying this is your situation, but it could be.  Some girls don’t like to be a first.  Especially if they like them. There’s too much pressure.”

“What about you?” Alex’s eyebrows furrowed.

“This is not a thing and both you and I know it.  You’re hung up on Detective hot pants and I’m emotionally unavailable.  _Literally_.”  Sara shrugged, or at least Alex thinks it was a shrug.  Her head was propped up on an elbow so it was like a whole-body bounce.  

“And what would you call this?” Alex gestured between them and their very naked bodies. 

“Enjoying the ride?” Sara smiled, and leaned in for a kiss. 

That’s when the screaming began.  And not the good kind. 

Dytus was ready for round 14 from Sara’s perspective.  Round three for Alex’s.  They quickly dressed, thankful that the maidens had brought their clean modern clothes hours ago.  They found Dytus in the town square, wreaking havoc. 

“Hey, Koolaid Man!  It’s time to go home.  You want your amulet.  Bring us back to 2016 and let’s fight for it.  No more jumping.  Just one good fight.” Sara was taunting him.  “Unless you’re scared?”

“This could go horribly wrong.” Alex reminded her, stepping beside her. 

“Or it couldn’t.”  Sara shrugged, holding out the amulet so Dytus could see. 

“Now that I know that you have trouble feeling emotions, I’m going to have to feel them for the both of us. This is not a good idea.” Alex put a hand on Sara’s arm, pulling her back slightly. 

“You got a better idea?”  Alex was searching her mind for anything.  Any plan.  But she was in Ancient Greece with little more than a boot knife and a partially emotionless assassin.  Taunting was the plan. 

She shook her head but followed it up with.  “Hope we don’t die?”  

“Well if we do, it wasn’t a bad last few hours.”  Sara winked her way, just as they felt the air around them start to shift with static electricity.  Alex couldn’t help the confidant smirk that fell upon her lips. 

They landed back in the alley outside the Alien bar like no time had passed.  Kara was running full steam at her and she thanked Krypton for Sara’s reaction skills that allowed her to narrowly avoid hitting her otherwise she’d be a pancake. 

Dytus didn’t waste time, flinging Sara’s body across the alleyway the moment he was coherent.  She rolled a few times and came to a stop.  Dytus was on her immediately.  Picking her up.  He was just about to slam her into the concrete when several people dressed as vigilantes appeared out of nowhere, a giant fireball slamming into the alien. 

“What the hell?” Alex and Maggie mutually exclaimed, sharing a quick glance. 

“Took you long enough!” Sara coughed out when she got free, catching her breath. 

“Sorry Captain, Gideon couldn’t get a good lock on you.” It was a tall man, brown hair, clean cut, like a reject-Abercrombie model. 

“Captain?” Alex questioned.

“Does that do something for you?” Sara winked, her swagger back.  She was fine.

“Maybe?” Alex could feel her confidence brimming, a wide smile on her face.  Sara winked, before jumping back into the fray. 

Maggie caught the whole exchange, “What was that about?”

Alex detected something of her undertone.  _Jealousy?_   _Maybe Sara was right?_   “It’s a long story.” Turning her attention to Dytus.  “We need to get this guy before he jumps again.  If he gets Sara’s amulet, he’ll be unstoppable. Terrorizing time.”  Alex pulled out her boot knife and waited for an opening.  

“Who’s Sara?” Maggie asked, confused, but jumped in nonetheless.

Together they were all able to bring down Dytus.  Choosing to kill him, rather than try to contain him, if there even was a way.  Kara wasn’t pleased but Alex knew she’d understand.  Some aliens weren’t meant for good. 

Sara was addressing her team, sending them back to whatever vessel they arrived in, before Alex interrupted her. She dismissed them before turning to Alex, “Thanks for your help.  Sorry about the whole time travel thing.”

Alex couldn’t help but smile, what a day. “I could do without visiting that shrimp world again.  Ancient Greece… not so bad.”

Sara returned the smile before glancing over Alex’s shoulder briefly.  “Looks like you may not have to wait much longer.” 

Alex happened a quick glance over her shoulder, seeing a sour expression on Maggie’s face before she quickly averted her gaze.  It sent a jolt of fresh hope into her heart, one that her brain was desperately trying to dispel.  “Yeah, maybe.”

Sara pulled her into a hug whispering into her ear, “Even if she’s not the one.  Don’t sell yourself short.  You’re an amazing woman, Alex.  Anyone would be lucky to have you.”

Alex swallowed down the lump in her throat as she returned the hug.  “I’d say you’re getting closer and closer to becoming an emotional wreck.  Don’t keep your girl waiting too long.”

Sara pulled back, smiled a brilliant smile her way, then kissed her cheek.  “See you later alien hunter.”

“See you later time traveler.”

Alex watched Sara disappear behind the next block before turning back towards Maggie and Kara.  Kara hugged her sister tightly, before stepping back.  “What the heck happened to you?”

“It’s a long story.  One that needs many beers. Shall we?” Alex hooked her arm in Kara’s and began walking towards the bar.  When she saw that Maggie was hesitating, she stopped, calling over her shoulder, “You coming, Mags?”

She missed the look of relief and the flash of a dimpled smile that crossed her face.    _Hope was definitely not lost._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
